Problem: Find the distance between the points (0,15) and (8,0).
Explanation: We use the distance formula: $$\sqrt{(8 - 0)^2 + (0 - 15)^2} = \sqrt{64 + 225} = \boxed {17}.$$- OR -

We note that the points $(0, 15)$, $(8, 0)$, and $(0, 0)$ form a right triangle with legs of length 8 and 15. This is a Pythagorean triple, so the hypotenuse must have length $\boxed{17}$.